


Dear Eddie (ii)

by shauds



Series: Sincerely, your penpal [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood: Lost Days
Genre: AU, Gen, Letters, Self-Indulgent, mentions of talia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shauds/pseuds/shauds
Summary: A letter from Jason to Eddie in an AU where they got in touch after the Lazarus pit. Jason's trying not to make it too obvious how much he hates the idea of Eddie joining the Titans. Those kids die a lot okay.





	Dear Eddie (ii)

Dear Eddie.

Alive, kicking, and hoping you stay that way too E, you saying you weren't invited to my funeral? I'm crushed really, another thing to add to the list of Batman's monumental screw-ups. To be honest, when I sent that letter I wasn't really expecting a response.

Mostly been doing schooling the past few months, taking some advanced courses abroad. It's mostly crappy hotels and teachers with mile high sticks up their asses but they know what they're doing, not much to say about it really. I'll be in Germany next week (or maybe already by the time you get this) so maybe I can send you a souvenir.

Advice from a street kid? Considering that ended with me getting caught stealing Batman's tires, you don't want my advice. Stay away from gangs and don't trust strangers is just common sense.

You're really looking to join the Titans? I'd say good luck, but I hear the new rosters a bunch of morons. You're waaaay to smart for them, and they'll know it the second they smell ya but if they're half as smart as I think they are (which isn't very) they'll take you on. It doesn't work out let me know, I might know some people who'd help you get a decent job with your brain. If you do end up joining, do me a favor and don't end up dead the way half of damned those kids do.

As for me, there is no way I will ever be squeezing this ass into spandex again. I got plans, huge plans for cleaning up Gotham that don't involve me wearing a cape, no evil over lord stuff I promise, but if that did come up, I would be honored to be your archenemy.

Don't worry too much about the couriers, they work for the Lady I mentioned before, I'll see about getting them to change their outfits for you. She's not my mom thank god, and I'd rather not talk about that, not ever in a million fucking years. I'm pretty she's just helping me out because she thinks I'm going to do something stupid on my own. As if I would ever, you know me.

Yeah I heard about Deathstroke's daughter, never met her either, he's a demented old bastard-goat, but his son was cool the few times I met him so I'd wait to see which part of the family she took after.

Again, hoping this letter finds you in good health.

Sincerely, your pen pal,

Jason P. Todd

**Author's Note:**

> Two updates in one day. That's if the short letter thing only I care about counts.


End file.
